Making Friends
by DyayTheBrony
Summary: High School life can seem boring at times, but when you start making friends it can change your whole life. Rated T at the moment, but I might change it later if you catch my drift. Warning : Contains Humanized Ponies


**Chapter One: Making A Friend**

It was lunch and all the other seats were taken this was about the seventeenth school day of the year. Maybe eighteenth, but that's not the point. I saw her just sitting alone at a table people obviously trying to avoid her. I didn't really care so I just sat down at the same table and just ate. I could see she was shaking a bit, and I decided to push away my natural instincts and asked her "Are you ok? Do you want my jacket?" Being a loner, I still know when to act like a gentleman and be nice to people. I heard an audible 'eep' from her and decided to take it as a yes. So I got up and took my jacket off, and walked over to her and she was shaking even more. I put the jacket around her and she jumped. I then went back to my previous seat and sat down across from her. She was trying to avoid my gaze by hiding under her hair. I just smiled and went back to my food, but as would luck would have it, it was completely inedible by my tastes, so I sighed and got up and tossed my food in the garbage nearby. I then returned to my seat and decided to do some sketches. "Um, can I have the small sketch pad in the front-right pocket?" I asked shyly. Yup, that's another reason why I don't have any friends, I'm just too damned shy. She looked up at me for a second before blushing, and hiding under her hair. I was going to say sorry, but before I got a chance she pulled out my sketch pad from the mentioned pocket. She shakily handed it over to me. I thanked her, and then continued to look around for something to sketch. After finding nothing too interesting to draw and with nothing to eat I took a look at my wristwatch. There was about fifthteen more minutes of lunch. I sighed and looked over at the girl across from me. I saw that she was finally comfortable with me sitting there. It made me smile on the inside, all because I just might just gain a friend. A friend was something I haven't had in a long time, but that is a story for another time. I realized I was staring at the new possible friend when it hit me. I hadn't told her my name, and I didn't ask for hers! We seemed to have been thinking the same thing when… "Um… I'm sorry I never um… got your name…" "Oh sorry about that… my name is Chris, um… whats yours?" I responded. "Oh um… it's Fluttershy…" she shyly told. "That's a beautiful name Fluttershy, it's nice to meet you" I complimented. This seemed to affect her because she hid under her hair again to hide her blush. I lightly laughed at her behavior. 'Damn! She is almost as shy as me!' I thought to myself. "So Fluttershy... Be sure to find me when your done with my jacket!" I called back as I ran off to my next class.

All my next classes were boring and had me taking notes from the back of the room. Eventually I had finished all my classes and was on my way too the bus, but as my crappy luck shows itself once again a teacher thought it would be best to try and 'help me make friends'. I looked at the teacher and waited for him to finish before running off to the buses. As I got on the bus I noticed all the seats were full, all except one. There in the seat was the girl from lunch, and she was still wearing my jacket. I walked to the back because she had taken the very last seat. I sat down next to her as she started shaking like before. 'I guess she didn't see it was me...' I thought as she continued vibrating. I lightly poked her in the shoulder trying to get her attention, and this seemed to work because she had jumped in the seat from it. She slowly looked at me and started to relax once she saw it was only me. "Oh... Hi Chris..." she squeaked. I lightly laughed again from her behavior. 'I guess it was a good thing that teacher stopped me...' I thought to myself. It wasn't a long bus ride, but I was the last stop.

As the stops for the other kids came I noticed something, Fluttershy hadn't got off yet. So the final stop came and we both got off, I knew that there was someone else who got on the bus with me at my stop, but I just didn't care who it was. 'I wonder if she lives nearby' I thought as the bus pulled of the street. "So Shy want me to walk you home?" I was mentally facepalming until she answered "Um... Sure if you want to that is" I was dumbfounded, but I quickly shook my head and gestured for her to lead the way.

**- Ten minutes later -**

We finally arrived at Shy's home. It was a fairly large cabin in the nearby woods, but the beauty surrounding the house made it look even better than it was. She invited me inside for tea and I didn't want to be rude so I agreed and I followed her inside. It was a nice place, the room was painted a warm color. She had a fireplace for when it got cold, she even had a small white rabbit that seemed to glare at me. "Well you have a beautiful home Shy." I followed her around as she gave me a quick tour. There was a kitchen, living room, two bedrooms, a guest bedroom, and two bathrooms, and a whole forest of animals. We retreated back to the kitchen, where Shy made the tea and I set the table. We sat down and drank some of Shy's favorite tea. I was going to ask her what it was, but before I could "Um Chris... Why do you want to be my friend, ...if you don't mind me asking." "Well Shy to be honest I didn't think I was finally going to be making a friend today, but I'm glad I did" I gave her a small smile. We had some small talk while we sipped out tea. "Aw shit." I groaned. "Whats wrong, if you don't mind me asking" She asked. "It's too late for me to make it back home" It was true, because I couldn't even see outside the window. I just sat there staring out the window seeing what I could do about the situation. There was only one reasonable choice. "Hey Shy... Mind if I stay here the night?" I waited for the answer that any reasonable man would expect, but it never came. "Um... If you want to..." She quietly responded. "Really? Thanks Shy." I then got up and gave her a hug to show my thanks. She just looked down hiding her blush in her hair. "I'm going to go put my backpack in the guest room, so I'll be back in a sec"I quickly walked back to the guest room and placed my backpack in the room by the door. I'm glad today is a Friday, and that there is no school tomorrow. I walked out of the guest room and closed the door behind me. I walked down the hall and back towards the kitchen. Shy was cleaning up the table so I walked over and joined her. As we were cleaning up the small white rabbit from before hopped into the room. After we were done, I kneeled down and started scratching behind his head. I couldn't tell if he like it or not but he didn't want me to stop. After a minute or so I stopped and saw Shy looking at me with a smile on her face, so I smiled back and she blushed and looked away. "Hey Shy I'll be right back need to make a call and tell my dad where I am" I stepped outside and pulled out my phone. I check if I had a connection, and lucky me I had one bar. I decided it would be best if I just sent him a text.

**- Five minutes later -**

After a very interesting conversation through texts with my dad I went back inside, and saw the most adorable thing possible. There sitting on the couch was Shy cuddling with her pet bunny Angel. I looked over at the couch and saw that she looked pretty sleepy, so I gently guided her to her own room. After I finished guiding her back to her room, and cleaning up anything we left out from before, I then went back to the guest room. I then sat down on the end of the bed and just went over today's events. A lot of odd things happened today from all the seats at lunch being full to when I asked Shy if I could stay the night. It was just a very odd day altogether, and then boom! Random ass thunder from nowhere scaring me shitless in the process. "Looks like I'm not going to sleep tonight" I mumbled to myself. I'm not scared of thunder it's just that you don't know when it's gonna happen, so every time it goes off it would scare me shitless. There was an upside to all of this though, because when there's lightning and thunder there's always rain. The pitter-patter of rain drops on a roof would always calm me down, so I just sat down on the end of the bed and listened. I listened to the gentle splashes of rain hitting the roof. I felt at piece for a few moments until someone gently knocked on the door, so I got up and slowly opened the door to not startle the knocker. I saw that after I had left the room Shy had changed into a simple nightgown. It was hard to see in the almost lightless hallway, but she was shaking. I quickly invited her in the room to see what a shaken the poor girl. After I let her in, she told me that thunder and lightning is one of her fears, why it was she didn't tell so I didn't ask. I didn't know what I could do to help her, so I decided to do the one thing that always calms me down. As I pulled her into the hug she froze, she just froze... Is that even possible? Probably not, but I pushed away the thought of the impossible and pulled her into a closer hug. I just waited until she finally unfroze and returned the hug. I was glad that I could help her with any problems she had, so I slowly released her and she started shaking again. I pulled her back into the hug once more and she stopped. "Are you ok now?" I asked, but she slowly shook her head. I kinda wanted to go back asleep, but I had to comfort her I mean what kind of friend would I be if I just dismissed a friend's fears? We sat down on the end of the bed and I slowly brushed my hand through her light pink hair. After a few minutes of comforting she eventually pushed away, and thanked me. The odd thing was she didn't want to leave the room, she wanted to sleep in the same bed as me! "Oh, um... Sure?" I was trying my best to not sound awkward about it. She blushed and I motioned over to the bed, and we got in and she started nuzzleing my chest! I don't know why I'm freaking out right now, this is what friends do right? RIGHT? As I was freaking out in my mind I almost failed noticed that Shy had already fallen asleep, so with no other options I decided to just sleep the night away. I put my arm over her and pulled her closer as I drifted of to a dream-less sleep.

**End of Chapter One**

**A/N **

**Hey this is just gonna be a story that I'm doing while my other one is on Hiatus. Also before I forget Hey Flutteryshy! It's Insane_Muffin! Hope you enjoyed this first chapter of Making Friends! I love it when you review! Tell me if I'm missing anything!**

**End A/N**


End file.
